


[abandoned] To the ends of the earth

by nunie_lullaby



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunie_lullaby/pseuds/nunie_lullaby
Summary: "You can run. You can keep running to the ends of the earth. But I won't be far behind you." C. Neill





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiayumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiayumi/gifts).



An eerie silence surrounded him. Coldness seeped through his bones as the white sheet covering him from head to toes was not providing him any comfort. He was frozen; yet no chill covered his naked body.

 

Blinking, he sat up, the sheet pooling down around his waist. The room he was in was plunged into total darkness but he could see perfectly the rows of steel doors, the size of a lying body. Looking around him from the table he was sitting on, he could see another table on his right side also covered with a white sheet under which he could see a lifeless body.

 

It was not difficult to understand where he was. The morgue. What he could not wrap his mind around was how he could be still alive. His last memory was of teeth sinking into his skin. Speaking of which, he brought his fingers to his neck and traced the pattern of the two little holes. A strange feeling took over him and a smile appeared on his lips soon followed by a strangled laugh. He was still alive. He who wanted nothing more than to quit this life was still here. How was it even possible? Would Hyunseung still wait for him? Could they put their fight behind them and started from square one?

 

He was in deep thoughts when the doors of the cold room opened and some clothes were thrown his way. He looked up, too shocked to move or try to cover up. A man was facing him with an indecipherable smirk, arms crossed over his chest while he was leaning against the doorframe. He was wearing a long coat over tight jeans and a pair of army boots, everything black. His look was completed with a pair of sunglasses which hid his eyes and half of his face.

 

“If I were you, I would dress up quickly before someone comes”

 

The voice was cold but strangely warm at the same time. It was a strange feeling and all he could do was to obey to him. Not minding his nakedness, he hoped down the table and pulled on the clothes that were offered to him. He could feel the eyes of the strange man on him, following his every movements. It did not bother him the slightest; only it was raising questions that he was sure he wanted the answers to.

 

“Ready?”

 

Nodding, he watched the stranger from where he was standing, wondering if he really was ready to follow him.

 

“Then let's go. You won't want to meet the coroner... Doojoon”

 

The man disappeared into the hallway, leaving a stuned Doojoon behind. How could he know his name when they did not introduce to each other. It was really strange. It was another question to add to the ever growing list but at the moment, he had to make sure to not be left behind. As weird as it was to be alive and as much as he was angry, he did not want anyone to find him stanging there in this cold room.

 

Shaking his head, Doojoon quickly ran out of the room only to find the other leaning against the wall with an annoyed expression painted on his face.

 

“You took your sweet time. Time we do not have. Follow me before I change my mind”

 

Doojoon narrowed his eyes at the man, hands balling into fists while he tried to find something to retort to him but the man was already disappearing behind a corner. Falling into steps behind him, he promised himself not to let the guy dominating him.

 

They left the building without meeting anyone, much to his relief. He was still fuming with anger but he could not dwell on it at the moment. Bumping against the back of the other, he noticed how tense he was suddenly. All the cool demeanor had let place to nervosity.

 

“I hope you know how to run because we don't have much time left”

 

He followed the gaze of the other, noticing the way the color of the sky was changing, the darkness of the night letting place to a greyness that could only announce daybreak.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“It's not the time for introductions. We need to go”

 

Doojoon noticed the way he stressed on the 'need' but he did not care less. He wanted to know who he was with; he would not follow him blindly. He was not that stupid.

 

“Tell me who you are and maybe I will follow you”

 

The stranger turned to him, eyes dark with so much anger that for a split moment Doojoon thought of giving up on the name quest but instead, he squared his jaw, lifted his chin up and held the other's gaze.

 

“I'm Junhyung. That's all you need to know for the moment. Now, let's go! I didn't do all this for us to end burning up”

 

With these words, Junhyung grabbed his wrist forcefully and pulled him into a run. Doojoon could not see where they were going, buildings blurring before his eyes as he was trying to keep up with the speed the other had settled in. His legs were burning, his breathing coming in short puffs that quickly turned into wheezings.

 

He was sure he was about to die when they eventually stopped. He fell on his knees, hands resting against the cool rocks that were paving the floor of what appeared to be an underground. He rolled on his back, trying to regain the control of his breathing while taking note of his surroundings.

 

The room was large, two of its walls being shelves covered with overabundance of books. The wall facing the door they just came through was supporting a fireplace in frong of which were placed two worn-out armchairs that looked pretty comfortable to Doojoon's eyes. He noticed the door leading to what he supposed was a bedroom only when Junhyung came through it, wearing a grey shirt with red design on it over a pair of sweatpants. He was pulling a hooded sweatshirt on when he noticed Doojoon's eyes on him.

 

“Aren't you hungry?”

 

His throat was indeed burning. He was feeling incredibly thirsty but the thought of water was not appealing to him. He lied on his side, too weak to get up just now.

 

“You still have time to hunt. Break into one of the apartments upstairs and drink some blood”

 

Doojoon looked at him with wide eyes, pushing up on his arms to glare at the other.

 

“You want me to do what??”

 

“Don't be so surprised. You are a vampire now. Vampires drink blood. You have to learn how to kill. The faster the better.”

 

“I can't kill someone!” Doojoon all but yelled at the other. He could not believe what he was hearing. First he was a vampire – although it did not surprised him much thinking about it. He had been bitten; by Junhyung by the look of it – then he had to kill people to survive? That did not ring well to him.

 

Junhyung observed him for a while, lips pursed into such a thin line that they almost disappeared. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he sat on the floor next to his companion of misfortune and tilted his head, offering his neck. “Here. Bite.”

 

Doojoon blinked, eyes falling on the pale skin that was offered to him. He could see the vein pulsing with warm blood, his thirst becoming almost unbearable at the sight. “How?”

 

Without a word, Junhyung placed a hand behind his head and pulled him closer, guiding his mouth to his jugular vein. “Just bite me right here”

 

Without thinking, Doojoon did what he was told to and broke Junhyung's skin with his teeth. The blood filled his mouth, almost making him gag but the taste soon turned addictive and he could not stop himself of sucking, savoring each and every drop that touched his palate.

 

Junhyung's body sank against his chest and he wrapped his arms around his waist, embracing him tighter and tighter as his thirst could not seem to be extinguished. He moaned at the taste, the blood so warm and thick against his tongue he was not sure he could go without it anymore.

 

“Slow down. Don't choke” Junhyung could only murmure, patting Doojoon's arm. He curled his fingers around it, nails digging into the skin as the young vampire kept on sucking the blood out of his system. He knew he should stop him but he remembered how it was the first times for him too and could not bring himself to push the other away.

 

When did he become so soft? The thought brought a frown on his face but another suck on his vein and he was a moaning mess, the softness of Doojoon's lips renderring him unable to hide his real feelings. He was enjoying it as much as his companion. Now he understood why Kikwang could – and would – not go without Dongwoon. There was something so strong in the simple act of feeding his disciple, something primal, so powerful he could not fight it off.

 

Doojoon pulled away after a long while, flames dancing in his gaze. He kept his fierce hold on Junhyung, hands roaming under his sweatshirt until he was pulled out of his trance by the feel of the vampire's lips on him. Junhyung was licking the blood that dribbled from his chin like it was nothing.

 

Doojoon pushed away from the other so fast that his back hit the wall with a thud. He was unable to face the significance of his acts although it did not seem to bother the older vampire.

 

Junhyung wipped his lips with the back of his hand, a smirk in place.

 

“You drank too much. Now I have to go for a hunt.” He said in a bored tone, getting up from the floor and walking to the door, covering his face with the hood of his sweatshirt. “Don't move. I will be back in a while”

 


	2. Chapter 1

Doojoon was sitting in front of the fireplace, a book in hands. He was waiting for Junhyung who went hunting after feeding him. It was their routine now. The vampire would go for a hunt, feed him then go back for another hunt. Doojoon did not understand why, they had not talked about it yet for Junhyung was not the most talkative person he knew. It was a change from Hyunseung. Hyunseung. In a way he missed him but at the same time, he did not. It was a strange feeling he still had not put a finger on.

 

He was deep in thoughts, hand resting on the page he was trying to read when the door of the room bursted open. He jumped on his feet, the book falling on the carpet. He was faced by a woman he had never seen before. She had jet black hair, her eyes rimmed with dark eye-liner and shimmering shadows, lips painted a dark cherry red. She was beautiful in a dark way, looking dangerous too.

 

“Who are you, beautiful stranger?” asked the woman, giving him a smile that gave him chills.

 

Swallowing, he took a step back. He felt so uncomfortable in the presence of this fiery woman. “I'm Doojoon”

 

“Doojoon? And who are you, <i>Doojoon</i>?”

 

He did not know what to answer. Who was he now? He had no work, no friends, no family. Junhyung was the man who gave him a place to stay and a way to eat. But aside from all that, who was he really? It was a question he did not have any answer to.

 

He was trying to find some word when Junhyung stepped in the room, looking grim. He limped to the nearest armchair and let himself fall into it with a sigh before acknowledging the woman with slurred words. Instantly, she went into action pushing her way to the small kitchenette where she found a bottle filled with what seemed to be blood but Doojoon could not be sure from where he was standing. The next moment, she was kneeling at Junhyung's side and forcing him to drink the content of the bottle.

 

“Didn't go well, huh?”

 

Junhyung shook his head, resting his head back against the back of the armchair. “Met an old friend”

 

The woman cursed, sending the bottle crashing against the wall. “That – that damn hunter!”

 

“Hyuna” Junhyung sighed, only now remembering that they were not alone. “Have you met Doojoon?”

 

This shut her up and she turned her attention back to the young vampire like nothing happened, a sick smile spread on her painted lips. “He was just about to tell me who is he. Right, <i>Doojoon</i>?”

 

The way she said his name made Doojoon shudder. There was something predatory in her demeanor. He pressed against the fireplace, a flash of fear crossing his features before his gaze shifted to Junhyung who let out a small laugh.

 

“It's my disciple. Leave him alone.” He mumbled, closing his eyes. He gestured blindly toward the woman and introduced her to his companion. “This is Hyuna. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to sleep. I'm tired”

 

He got up from his seat and made his way to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him without another word.

 

“It's not even midnight. What's wrong with him?” grumbled Hyuna, taking Junhyung's seat and bending down to take the book that was on the floor. She traced the gold letters on the cover with a sharp nail and glanced up at Doojoon. “Do you like to read, too?”

 

“Not really. I was just bored. And as you can see, this is the only distraction available here.” Doojoon answered dryly, motioning toward the shelves.

 

Hyuna hummed, throwing the book on the coffee table. She crossed her legs and observed Doojoon intantly, a slow smirk taking place on her face.

 

“I'm his sister. He's not much into sharing important stuffs so hear me out. If you dare to put him in danger, you must be prepared to run and run as far as possible because I will find you back and make you suffer like you never think it is possible to suffer. No matter how far and how fast you will run, I will find you.” She said, pulling out a small iron box from one of the pockets of her biker jacket. She lit a cigarette and pierced Doojoon with a deathly glare followed by an amused smile.

 

“Now that we are clear, let me give you some heads up. We are in a world where if you don't fight, you don't survive. You have to watch your back, always. You have to go on a hunt everyday in order to eat.” At the disgusted gasp Doojoon let out, she snarled. “I know you're feeding from him. I could smell it. Learn how to feed so he doesn't have to go back into another hunt after, and learn it fast. You're putting him in danger. Learn the signs.”

 

She threw the butt of her cigarette in the flames of the fire and got up, leaving the room in a fury. Doojoon was left alone, wondering what just happened. Her words swam in his mind, leaving him even more confused than he ever had been since he met Junhyung. And angry. He never asked for this life. He had been thrown into it against his better judgement and now he had to deal with loads of problems he never heard of before.

 

Junhyung was laying on his bed, listening to the voice of his sister. He knew she would lecture Doojoon as soon as she would be alone yet he could not bring himself to care about it. They had always been like this, watching each other back since as far as he could remember. It had been ages now. He did not want to count the centuries. Once upon a time, they did not know each other but they were bitten and turned into what they were now by the same vampire, thus turning into brother and sister by association. They went through the times side by side, never leaving too far nor for too long. They were two against the world.

 

Of course, bringing Doojoon into the equation would raise Hyuna's anger. Junhyung knew that deep down. It was bounded to happen but he hoped she would understand his yearn for a companion. In the past couple of years, it had been bothering quite a few time until he took the grand step some nights ago. Why Doojoon? He could not explain. Maybe it was the fact that the man thanked him when he bit him or maybe it was the sweetness of his skin or the taste of his blood. He did not know but he had to have him.

 

He had killed countless of people through the ages but only did he feel the need to turn them into a cold heart person with the man presently grumbling in the room at the other side of the door. Junhyung shook his head and sat up, pulling off his sweater. Then he carefully slipped out of his pants, wincing at the pain shooting from his knee. The hunter had made some damages this time, Junhyung was not sure he would be able to go for a hunt for a couple of nights although he knew he would have to. Doojoon could not feed himself and there were not enough bottles in his fridge. There was only one solution, one he was reluctant to take but he had no choice.

 

Rubbing some ointment on his knee, he took his phone and typed a well-known number on it before he wedged the device between his cheek and shoulder and waited for the call to connect. He was about to lose patience when a cheerful voice rang through the receiver.

 

“Junbungie! How are you, my friend?”

 

“I told you not to call me like that” spatted Junhyung, shifting on the bed so he could rest against the headboard. He had known the guy for years but still he could not get used to his exuberance.

 

“Hm. I take it that you had a rough night. What can I do for you?”

 

At least, he knew when to stop and be serious, that Junhyung had to give it to him. He rubbed his face with a hand and let out a sigh. “I need blood. Enough to hold on for a couple days... for two.”

 

“That I can... wait, wait, wait. For two?” Junhyung could hear the delight in the other's voice. He rolled his eyes, cleared his throat and waited for what he was sure to come. “Since when are you not single anymore? Who is he? Why did you not tell me that you got a disciple? This is an important news!! I should know such things. How can you hide it from me? I'm coming. Right now.”

 

“No.” Junhyung's cold voice stopped him. “You're not coming. Send me what I have asked you for tomorrow. He's not ready to meet anyone.”

 

“Teach him while it's still time. You know the risk, Junhyung” The man said, “I will deliver you first thing at dawn. Will it be alright?”

 

“Thank you, Heechul”

 

Junhyung hung up without another word and threw his phone away. He was pissed. The night had not gone how he had planned it to. First he had met his worst enemy and managed to get hurt by him, then he had been lectured by the person he never wanted advices from. He knew Heechul was right though; he had to teach Doojoon everything he needed to know to survive in their world before it was too late and the man was too dependent on him to survive on his own.

 

A wave of tiredness like he rarely got to experience wafted through him. He buried himself under the covers and closed his eyes, wishing for the sleep to take over him even if only for few hours. He needed it. He could not keep going like this. He had never thought that feeding a disciple would take some much energy.

 

Speaking of which, he could hear the knob of the door turning and soon enough, the bed dipped under the weight of an added body. He felt the arms of his companion curling around his body, soft lips nipping at his neck.

 

“Not now, Doojoon.”

 

“But I'm thirsty.” Junhyung heard the desperation of the newborn vampire, knew that it was still too early for him to control his hunger. Sighing, he closed his eyes and murmured, “Just a little.”

 

Teeth pierced his skin and the last thing he remembered before succombing to his tiredness were the moans and sounds of suction Doojoon produced as he sucked all the blood from his body.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

Rolling on to his back with a deep sigh, Junhyung noticed he was alone in the bed. He did not have any idea what time it was, only that it felt like he did not sleep enough. He was exhausted and the mere thought of dragging his body out of the bedroom tired him even more. He had to leave the room though, he needed to know where Doojoon was. The young vampire was not ready to face the world yet.

Pushing off from the bed, he shuffled to the main room and sighed in relief when he found Doojoon sitting in front of the fire, obviously bored out of his mind.

“What are you doing?” He asked, limping his way to the armchair. He noticed the way the cheeks of the young vampire took a pinky color and he would have given him his famous smirk if not for the searing pain in his knee.

“Trying to get warm” The young male shrugged, eyeing the other with a worried gaze. “You're hurting. Can I see?”

He did not wait for Junhyung's answer and quickly kneeled in front of the vampire, pushing the leg of his pants up to his knee. He gasped at the sight he was met with. Junhyung's knee was red and swolen, scars crisscrossing over the skin. Before he could stop himself, he traced them with his forefinger much to Junhyung's surprise who gripped his wrist forcefully, not caring if he was hurting the other.

“It would heal faster if I weren't feeding you”

Junhyung had been blunt but he could not care less. His disciple needed to know the harsh truth. At the way Doojoon reacted, he knew he had hurt him but it was time to teach him few things. “You drank too much”

“How could I know if you don't tell me anything?” Doojoon was angry and paced the floor, hands crossed behind his head. He glared at the other, pointing at him with a trembling finger. “You offer me your blood and never stop me. Don't put the fault on me.”

Junhyung sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. “Sit down”

“You need blood. I will give you blood then. You have plenty of it in this fridge”

Doojoon was about to make his way to the kitchenette but was forcefully tackled down to the floor by a furious vampire. Junhyung was barring his fangs, flames dancing in his black orbs. “Never touch this door before I dimmed you ready for it. You hear me?”

He let go of Doojoon and walked to the fridge He unlocked the padlock, took a small bottle and closed it again before returning to his seat. He drank the content of the flask and rested his head against the back of the armchair, letting the vial rolled on the carpet.

It stopped at the contact of Doojoon's foot who picked it up. The smell wafting from it stirred a deep hunger from him and he let go of the flask quickly, the bottle crashing into tiny pieces against the floor. He walked to the older male, touched his shoulder and started to bend down but the vampire pushed him away.

Doojoon was surprised and angry at the rejection. He quickly rounded the armchair and tried again to approach Junhyung but once again he was pushed away forcefully. With a growl, he jumped on the other and tried to bite him but the vampire would not have any of it. He managed to dodge every of his moves much to Doojoon's anger. It lasted for few minutes until Junhyung hit him with such force that he was left seeing stars, lying on his back against the cold floor.

“Control your hunger” Junhyung's voice came to him in a blur. He shook his head to clear his mind and rolled his head to the side to be able to see the vampire.

“How?”

“I will train you.” Junhyung sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace and looked at the flames. Doojoon wanted to take the opportunity to get back to him but he also knew that he could not survive without him. If he wanted to eat, he needed him. It was as simple as that.

“You told me I drank too much. Your sister told me I have to learn the signs. Can't you teach me?”

“Later.” The answer infuriated him and he was about to yell at Junhyung but a single glare from him shut him up. “I'm waiting for more of those”

Junhyung pointed at the broken bottle before looking back at him. “I won't be able to hunt for a couple of days so I will have to drink from those. I don't have anymore of them so until I got the delivery, you will have to wait. You cannot drink this either, not yet if ever. Newborn vampires can't stomach cold blood, it's poisonous to them. That's why you need to control yourself. The smell will turn you crazy, you will want to drink it but if you do, you will experience attrocious pain. Believe me, you don't want to experience that.”

It was the most Junhyung had said since Doojoon met him. It was surprising him so much that he could not stop himself but to be entranced by his voice, no matter how furious he still was against the vampire. What Junhyung told him raised a lot of questions in his mind but he did not have time to voice any of them, the doorbell cutting him off effectively.

Junhyung went to the entrance, took a small packet and closed the door; not a word was exchanged during the whole ordeal. He then put the content of the box into the fridge, keeping two small flasks in his hand. Going to sit back on the carpet, he patted the place beside him. “Come here”

Doojoon moved slowly to his side, limbs trembling with an insufficiency that could only be the result of him not having eaten for hours. Junhyung placed the bottles in front of him and glanced at his companion. “I will drink this” He started, pointing at one of the vials, “then I will feed you. The moment you start to see that my veins seem to disappear is the moment you have to stop drinking.”

“Why the second bottle then?” Doojoon asked, looking at the other curiously.

“Because you won't be able to stop tonight. It will take some time for you to control yourself.”

Junhyung put a bottle to his lips and drank the content to its last drop before licking his lips. He felt Doojoon moving before he even told him a word and he extended a hand, stopping him before the young male could embrace him. “I'm the one telling you when you can eat. Sit down, Doojoon. Sit down. Now.”

Doojoon's eyes narrowed but he sat back down, balling his hands into fists. He wanted to eat, he needed to eat. Waiting was not something he was ready to do but at Junhyung's glare, he knew he had no other choice than to wait until the other thought it was the time for him to be fed.

He did not know how long they waited until Junhyung took hold of his wrist and brought him closer, offering him his neck silently. Doojoon did not waste any time and bit the soft flesh, moaning as the thick liquid glidded down his throat. He felt some dribbling over on his chin but he did not care until a pat on his arm brought him to reality. He looked down at Junhyung's arm and saw the veins fading under his eyes.

 _“The moment you start to see that my veins seem to disappear is the moment you have to stop drinking.”_  He knew he had to stop but like Junhyung had predicted it, he could not. The vampire could have punched him, forcing him to stop drinking but he did not do any of that. He let him drink all his heart content until no blood was left into his body.

Doojoon pulled away, noticing how once again he had embraced Junhyung in such an intimate way that he could still feel his skin burning against the palm of his hands. The older male opened the second flask and drank it before laying down on the carpet, pulling him down to lick the few drops that lingered on his chin.

Doojoon felt something stirred deep inside of him, something he never felt even during his human years. Before he could think himself out of it, he was straddling Junhyung and pushing his sweater up, revealing his pale torso. His Master was so hot under the light of the fire, pale skin contrasting against the darkness of his clothes. The thought was disturbing to him, to call Junhyung his master, but the word would not left his mind. He leaned down, licking one of his nipples.

“Master” whimpered the young male when Junhyung grabbed the back of his head, nails digging into his skull.

“Don't ask for something you're not ready to get” Junhyung said darkly, pulling on Doojoon's hair harshly only to crash their lips together for a kiss that was nothing but tongue and teeth. He ripped the younger's shirt open and dug his teeth into his shoulder, drawing out some blood before licking the wound, smiling when the skin healed almost instantly.

“Master” moaned Doojoon loudly, head thrown back. The sight of the newborn vampire, sweating and wriggling on top of him was something Junhyung could not resist. It was with hunger that he pushed the other away, pinning him to the floor as he ripped his clothes off of his body, leaving him naked under his gaze. He undressed as fast as he could and without giving time to Doojoon to get back to his senses, took him in.

Doojoon's cock filled him like no one else before and it was a feeling he knew he would not be able to get rid off. Pressing his hands flat on the younger's chest, he moved his hips until he fell into rhythm, the only sounds filling the room being moans, cries for more and the slap of skin meeting skin.

It was not long before Doojoon filled his ass to the brim. Junhyung took everything he had to offer to him before rolling off of his body and gently guided Doojoon's head to his cock. “Finish me off”

Despite feeling drained after their unforeseen session, Doojoon wrapped his lips around the engorged member and lazily sucked him off, moaning at the addictive taste. He felt Junhyung's fingers curling into his hair, guiding his move in a not so gentle way that he was all too pleased to follow. Placing a hand on the thigh of his companion, he forced himself to open up his throat not to gag and let himself being face fucked until the vampire unloaded deep down into his mouth.

Doojoon drank the semen to the very last drop before pulling away just enough to be able to rest his head against Junhyung's stomach, nose close to his pubic hair. The scent coming from his Master was enticing and if he were not so exhausted, he would have had a go again.

“You did good for a first timer” Junhyung smirked after laying with the young male for few minutes. He got up from the floor and walked to the bedroom, pausing at the door. “Come take a shower. You can't sleep like that and you will need all your energy for tomorrow's training.”

 


	4. Chapter 3

 

Three days into his training and Doojoon had finally been able to control his hunger; he could smell blood without reacting. Not much, at least. But it had been to a difficult price: lot of bruises and fights with Junhyung. He was still resenting his Master when he woke up that morning and Junhyung asked him to join him in front of the fireplace.

 

The older vampire was sitting, legs crossed, a book resting on his laps. Doojoon sat across from him, eyeing him with an angry glare which did not seem to faze the other. It was infuriating him the way the vampire was watching him, his trademark smirk in place, one that Doojoon wanted to rip from his face.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Woke up the wrong side of the bed, I see” said Junhyung with a chuckle, “I just wanted to teach you few things since you did well the past days but we can get back to me punching you every few seconds if you prefer.”

 

Doojoon glared at him, almost leaving the room but something kept him in place. Somehow he felt like Junhyung was about to give the answers to some of the questions that had been swirling in his mind since he was turned into a vampire and it was not an opportunity he was going to miss. He settled back in his chair, looking seemingly entranced by the flames dancing into the fireplace whereas he was hanging to Junhyung's every words.

 

“First of all, the world as you knew it is not the world as it really is. There are humans, vampires and hunters. You must be very careful of them, they won't give you any chance if you face them unprepared. In the next days, I'm going to train you so you can fight them. The second rule is to only drink from your Master if you can't hunt by yourself. Vampires need blood to stay alive. We don't kill people every time we drank from them, only when they are too weak do they die or if we want to turn them into our disciples. There are no rules as to how many disciples one vampire can have but I think it's better if we don't have too much.”

 

Junhyung took a pause and Doojoon noticed how troubled the other was. He wanted to ask him what was bothering him but the vampire did not let him time to do so. He was talking again, enumerating facts that Doojoon had a hard time remembering.

 

“Last but not least, there is this link between a Master and its disciple. That bond is stronger if the Master feeds his disciple. This is something so deep that-”

 

Doojoon let out a growl of frustration when Junhyung was stopped abruptly by a knock on the door. The older man got up to let in two men Doojoon had never seen before. One was short, small eyes plissed in crescent moons boring holes into his face with a bright smile plastered on his lips. The other was tall, mass of curly hair hiding part of his face. He was holding a bag overflowing of clothes that he placed at Doojoon's side before extending his hand, introducing himself shyly. “Dongwoon”

 

“The rumors are true then. You do have a disciple!” exclaimed the shorter male, bypassing Junhyung quickly to face Doojoon who was glancing between the two strangers curiously. They did not seem dangerous and he smiled awkwardly, trying to ignore the way Junhyung was looking at him.

 

“What rumors?”

 

“Oh come on, Jun. You know we are in a small world. Heechul said-”

 

“That fucking man!” Junhyung exploded, “You shouldn't believe everything that comes up from his big trap”

 

“But judging by your reaction and the person standing right here, all frightened by your sudden outburst, I would say it is safe to believe him on this one.” The petite man said before turning to Doojoon with a friendly smile. “I'm Kikwang, that grumpy man's friend” He introduced himself, pointing at Junhyung with his thumb before wrapping an arm around the waist of his companion. “And this shy guy is Dongwoon, my disciple. I will let you talk, I have something to discuss with Junhyung”

 

The two vampires walked to a corner of the room, back facing their disciples. Junhyung crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his friend with a scowl. “What are you doing here?”

 

“You didn't think you could hide him from me much longer, right?”

 

“I didn't try to hide him” answered Junhyung, irritated that his friend would judge him. “I'm training him. You know how newborns can be the first days.”

 

“It's been more than a week, Jun” Kikwang said, shaking his head. He observed his friend, cocking his head to the side. He gasped, pointing at him with eyes round as saucers. “You already fucked him. Wow, Yong Junhyung. I never thought I would see that day coming. You did not only find a disciple but a mate too.”

 

“Kikwang, enough” growled Junhyung, glancing nervously at the others. He was relieved to see they did not mind them and were engrossed into whatever talk Dongwoon engaged.

 

“What? It's something to celebrate” Kikwang chuckled before turning serious, bringing a talk he knew would not please his friend. “Have you thought about what we talked last time?”

 

Junhyung frowned, his stance going to somewhat relaxed to fully tensed. “Yes and the answer is still the same: no.”

 

“But Jun, you can't let a tiny mistake dictate your life”

 

“That tiny mistake almost cost Hyuna's life!” roared Junhyung, much to everyone's surprise. The silence fell on the room. In an icy voice, the vampire ordered his friends to leave his place immediately before rushing into his room, slamming the door behind him with such force that the walls rattled.

 

Kikwang sighed, motionning with his head to Dongwoon to follow him. “If I were you, I would wait before trying to talk to him” He said to Doojoon before leaving the small apartment.

 

Doojoon did not understand what pushed him to walk into the bedroom. There were times where he hated Junhyung – most of the time – but then, there was something that prevented him to fully hate him. It was a feeling he still was not accustomed to.

 

“Leave me alone” Junhyung was lying on the bed, arms covering his face. Doojoon stayed at the door, unable to obey to his request. It was like a string was pulling him to the other yet was rooting him into place. Before he could even blink, Junhyung was face to face with him, barring his fangs in a threatening manner.

 

“I thought I said to leave me alone” He spatted, eyes burning with anger. When Doojoon did not make a move to step out of the room, Junhyung threw him on the bed and undressed him roughly before taking him with such furry that Doojoon passed out.

 

When he came back to his sense, he was sprawled out on the bed, blood and semen marring his body. He was breathless, starring at the ceiling, trying to regain a steady breathing before he rolled on his side, watching Junhyung who was sitting at the foot of the bed, head burried in his hands. Doojoon did not understand what just happened between them but what he knew was that his Master was wallowing in sorrow. He could feel it deep inside him. It was not his pain but definitely Junhyung's and it was tearing him apart.

 

Wrapping the comforter around his naked body, he scurried to Junhyung's side, pressing against his back as he slidded his arms around the other's waist. “Was it part of that deep bond you talked about earlier?”

 

“What is?” whispered Junhyung, barely reacting at Doojoon's touch.

 

“Me feeling so sad but having no idea why” Doojoon pressed his chin against the shoulder of his companion, wanted to catch his eyes but he did not have time to do so for Junhyung got up, wrapping a hand around his wrist and tugging him to the bathroom.

 

The comforter fell on the floor but none of the men bothered to pick it up as Junhyung turned the water to the hottest temperature they could handle before pushing the younger male softly under the spray. With gentle moves that surprised Doojoon, he washed him carefully, putting more attention to the spots where bruises were already forming. It was a rare sight to witness, Junhyung has never been one to tend to Doojoon's injuries after their training session, leaving the poor vampire more than one hurting on the floor but that night, something changed after Kikwang's visit.

 

After the shower, Junhyung helped him to dress in a pair of lose pajamas pants and a shirt that smelled like the vampire. Then he ripped the bed of all the sheets and taking some blankets from the closet, tugged Doojoon into bed, wrapping them in the fluffy material.

 

“Can you tell me more about this bond?” Doojoon cut the silence which was envelopping them in a soft voice, not knowing what could trigger Junhyung's anger but still wanting answers.

 

“Aren't you thirsty? You haven't eaten since last night”

 

Ignoring his hunger in favor of bribbing his companion, Doojoon shooked his head. Facing the vampire, he climbed on top of him, digging his chin against Junhyung's chest and starring at him with insistance.

 

“What are you? A koala?” mumbled Junhyung, arms snaking around Doojoon's waist.

 

“Does that animal still exist?” Doojoon was genuinely curious. He had only seen that animal in the books that covered the shelves of the vampire's living room and heard it had extinguished a long time ago, before he was even born.

 

Junhyung hummed, a little smile playing on his lips. “There are a couple of them still living somewhere in Australia. People think it's a legend but I saw them last year.”

 

“Really?” Doojoon was beyond excited. He sat up, bouncing on top of Junhyung who promptly pulled him back down, securing him in a strong embrace. “Will you bring me there someday?”

 

“Maybe” Junhyung answered before he could even consider the question. He thought that little talk would distract his disciple enough from his previous concern but it was knowing Doojoon badly. After few seconds of pure joy, the newborn was back to probbing him about their bond.

 

“This thing we have between us means that, even if we are separated, we will still know when one of us is in danger. No matter what, we will find each other back. We will never be alone. But it also means that if one of us is in strong pain, the other will be too. I will have to teach you how to deal with that.”

 

“Is it why I felt sad earlier even though I wasn't?”

 

Junhyung nodded, giving him a small smile. Doojoon, satisfied with the answer and not wanting to push his luck too much, leaned closer if it were possible to his companion and nipped at his neck, soon sucking on the pulsating vein.

 

Once the young vampire was satiated, he fell asleep on top of Junhyung who was left with his thoughts. Kikwang was right: he could not stop himself from living after a single mistake. Hyuna was safe, she could keep herself safe and now that Doojoon was here, he could not spend his time hidden in his small apartment.

 


	5. Chapter 4

Weeks went by during which Junhyung taught Doojoon everything he could think of. It left the newborn vampire exhausted but satisfied at the same time. He was not kept hidden in the confine of Junhyung's apartment. Now he could explore the city and it was so different to see it through his new view point, during the darkest part of the night. There was something mysterious, always dangerous in venturing outside and sometimes, he surprised himself in wishing Junhyung would still forbid him to go out. But then, it would deny himself the long hours spent alongside his master, uncovering little by little what made Junhyung so particular.

 

They had met few other vampires, all so different from his companion. There was something undecipherable that set Junhyung apart. A stance, a calculation in his every choice that wasn't present in the others. Doojoon was determined to know what it was and to follow in his master's steps. The thought arrested him. His steps faltered and he had to lean against a wall for a moment. When did the resentment and anger leave him? When did he start wanting to be like Junhyung?

 

“Doojoon?”

 

The older vampire was standing before him, something close to concern etching on his face. He had undoubtedly felt Doojoon's turmoil thanks to this bond that tied them and that the young male had yet to truly understand.

 

“Come on, we can't stay here.”

 

Doojoon looked up, about to obey him when he saw a silhouette over Junhyung's shoulder which gave him the chills. He quickly reached for the older vampire and pulled him in the confine of the darkness, a hand covering Junhyung's mouth while pressing their bodies as close as possible. He did not understand what pushed him to react like that but there was this instinct of imminent danger rooted deeply in him, something he couldn't ignore.

 

He felt Junhyung about to push him away, sure enough to unlish his wrath onto him but a whistled melody stopped his movement. The vampire tensed, his eyes gleaming with a wild fear. For who? For what? Doojoon wanted to ask but the hand Junhyung's wrapped around his wrist distracted him. It was clamy, he had never seen Junhyung like that. Something – someone – was clearly scaring him.

 

The vampire tugged at Doojoon's arm and as silently as possible, they walked away from the main street breaking into a run as soon as Junhyung deemed it safe. The buildings blurred by, Doojoon unabled to identify where they were going. He did not recognize the area they were running through. The unknown territory made him stumbled on his feet more than once and he would have face planted a countless time if not for the older man's strong hold.

 

They eventually stopped in front of a old building, Junhyung knocking on the door following a particular rhythm. He repeated it, every time with a little more urgency until they could hear the bolts of the door unfastening and the most extravagant man Doojoon ever laid eyes upon appeared through the partially open door.

 

“Come in.”

 

The stranger stepped aside to let them in, pearing into the street behind them before locking the door securily and leading them into a living room where a warm fire was crackling.

 

“Yoseob.”

 

With that name Junhyung crashed into a recliner, sending the other man into a frenzy. Doojoon was confused but most of all, the fear coming off in waves from his master was leaving him uneasy. He walked slowly to the chair, hovering without actually touching the older.

 

“Feed your kitten then we're going to talk.”

 

“Heechul...”

 

The protest came half-heartedly, so not what Doojoon was accustomed to but he didn't have the time to dwell on it for Junhyung reached for him and tugged him on his laps, guiding Doojoon's mouth to his jugular.

 

Feeding in front of someone was awkward. Even more was the hand Junhyung was slidding through his hair while he drank. Doojoon pulled away just enough to see the tortured face of his master and in that split second, he knew what he had to do. Teeth sinking back into the tender skin, he sucked out all the blood from Junhyung's system pulling the older vampire into a welcome, induced sleep. There would be time for talking. For now, he needed to rest.

 

“What have you done?”

 

Heechul growled, towering over them. With his fiery red hair, a silver and black chocker around his neck, dark make-up and extravagant clothes coming right from the last century, Doojoon felt a mix of curiousity and anger toward him. Who was he to talk to him like that?

 

“He needed to sleep.”

 

“You are his disciple, just that. You cannot take this decision for him.” Heechul shouted, eyes burning with anger. “Unless you're...”

 

Heechul teared Doojoon away from Junhyung's arms and not caring about any of the man's protests, walked them to the kitchen where he forced him to sit at the table. Crowding him, the anger in his eyes turned into something akin to curiousity. A very sick one. Doojoon wondered why Junhyung dragged him into the house of a mad man. He must have been seriously out of his mind.

 

“You fucked him.”

 

Doojoon protested, the redness creeping along his neck betraying him much to the stranger's amusement.

 

“Oh yes, you did.” Heechul laughed, sliding a hand along Doojoon's cheek which the young vampire promptly batted away.

 

“Not only did Junhyung turn you into his disciple but he also made you his mate. He would't have consciously let you put him into sleep if not.”

 

Doojoon was stunned into silence by the revelation. Was he really Junhyung's mate? If so, when did this happen? Sure they had sex, a few times actually but not in the recent weeks. And it was just that, sex, there were never any feeling involved in the act... or so Doojoon thought.

 

“Heechul, is it?” Doojoon started, waiting for the other to nod before continuing, “How does the... mating happen?”

 

Heechul chuckled, patting Doojoon's shoulder. Then he danced around the kitchen, the smell of freshly made coffee wafting around them before he pushed a mug in front of Doojoon and took a seat at the other side of the table. Doojoon took a sip under the watchful gaze of the other, stopping himself from squirming in his seat. He couldn't – wouldn't – show any sign of weakness in front of this strange man.

 

“Sex, of course.” At least, Heechul answered. “And seeing your body, I would say very heated sex. But of course, there is the involvement of some feelings into this. He must have kissed you, a kiss you returned whole heartedly, and came inside your body.”

 

Doojoon's eyes widened as the memory came back into his mind. It happened once – the last time they had sex. It was after Doojoon had been hurt for the first time by a minor hunter that Junhyung killed without an ounce of hesitation. They went back to their place after that where the vampire tended to Doojoon's injury and one thing leading to another, they slept together. They didn't take and give at that time, they made love. Junhyung hadn't touch him ever since. The realisation of that hit Doojoon like a stone falling into the water: fast and unstoppable.

 

“So... we're mates?”

 

Heechul nodded, getting up for another cup of coffee which he topped with some suspicious liquid. Something looking awfully like smuggled alcohol. Doojoon didn't want to know how the man got it, it was already enough troubles to process what he just learned.

 

“Tell me more about Yoseob.”

 

Thankful for the change of subject, Doojoon told him all about the events that leaded them to this apartment, trying to make sense of them. He couldn't understand what took over his master no matter how much he thought about it and the only answer Heechul provided him was to talk about it with Junhyung directly. It wasn't going to be an easy fest.

 

When Junhyung came up to, it was the early morning if the tightly drawn curtains were enough of an indication. He looked around him for Doojoon, his heartbeat calming down a notch when he laid his eyes on the man. The young vampire was curled up into the ottoman at his feet, head resting on Junhyung's knees. The position looked uncomfortable, Junhyung felt bad for him.

 

Careful not to wake him up, he pulled him up and onto his laps, not caring about what Heechul would think of it if he saw them. Who knew what the man had said to Doojoon while he was sleeping anyway? After all, Junhyung gave them plenty to talk about after he allowed his disciple to shut his thoughts. It was so out of character but getting a disciple in the first place had been out of character too. Since Doojoon came into his life, Junhyung had changed. He became softer, allowed his feelings to the surface. It wasn't noticeable for the outsiders but his friends referred to it countless times already.

 

Coming to Heechul had been a decision he knew he was going to regret but it was also the only safe place he knew where they could be safe and away from Yoseob. Did the hunter see them? Did he notice Doojoon? It was impossible words about the young vampire didn't reach him and Junhyung was sure Yoseob was going to do his utmost to get to him. To hurt Doojoon would be a sure way to end this duel between them.

 

Doojoon stirred in his arms, forcing Junhyung out of his thoughts. He looked down and was met with a wall of concern. He wasn't used to it coming from the younger vampire. Hate, anger, sometimes lust, these were what he was used to but worry was unknown to him.

 

“Heechul said you have to drink this.”

 

Junhyung took the bottle Doojoon offered and drank its content, eyes never leaving the other. Something had changed. There was a sort of knowledge shining in his orbs, something that modified the balance between them. Closing his eyes, he offered his neck silently to the other but Doojoon didn't move. Surely he was hungry but he showed no sign of drinking.

 

“We're mates.”

 

The statement rang clearly in the silence surrounding them. Junhyung nodded, not even trying to explain himself. He ignored the reasons which pushed him to do that in the first place but was all too aware of its consequences.

 

“When did you plan on telling me?”

 

Junhyung shrugged, keeping his eyes firmly closed. He didn't want to see the accusation he heard in Doojoon's voice starring back at him. Doojoon surprised him by shifting on his laps, straddling him and pushing his hands under his shirt. Goosebumps formed on Junhyung's skin and his hands tightened their hold on the arm of the armchair.

 

“You didn't fuck me after that. Are you afraid?”

 

“Stop that, Doo.” The nickname rolled off his lips easily and he was not the only one surprised by it. He tried to push the young vampire away but Doojoon tightened his hold, showing no sign of letting go.

 

Junhyung sighed, wrapping his arms around Doojoon. The man was such a child but Junhyung didn't have the heart to stop him. They both needed to be held. Time to become hard would come soon enough for they could indulge in a little bit of softness.

 

“I'm not fucking you anymore and I certainly will not have sex with you with Heechul around. You will have to wait a little bit. Now eat. You will need your strength to go back home tonight.”

 

With Doojoon pacified enough to lean in and suck on his neck, Junhyung let himself relax a little bit. He caught a glimpse of Heechul smirking before the man disappeared in the depths of his apartment, sure planning on his next way to get on Junhyung's nerves.

 


	6. Chapter 5

Junhyung was sitting Indian-style in front of the fire, very aware of the fact that Doojoon was hovering behind him, trying to figure out a way to say what he had in his mind without angering him. They hadn't exchanged a word since they left Heechul's place right after the night fell. He had managed to avoid the annoying man successfully but he wouldn't have such a chance with Doojoon. When the young vampire was set on something, it was difficult to make him forget about it.

 

Doojoon knelt behind him, wrapping his arms around him. It was a simple gesture yet Junhyung felt a weight lifting from his chest already. The dynamic between them was definitely different and he wasn't sure how Doojoon would feel about it once he realised it. Junhyung didn't mind: the attachment, the feelings, this little spark of hope inside of him. To the contrary, he cherished them for he had never felt anything this powerful since he was turned into a vampire; not even with Hyuna and everyone knew how dearly he felt for her.

 

But with the young vampire, it was love at his purest form: unstained but still torturing. He knew he changed after Doojoon had been hurt. The fear of his disciple leaving his sides had been raw and that night, he made love to him, tying Doojoon to his soul in a deeper way than if he had left him as his disciple. Junhyung then put some distance between them, refusing to engage into any sexual act no matter how badly he wanted to possess Doojoon's body. He had needed the time to sort out his feelings but now, Doojoon knew about the mating process and somehow he would have to realise, one day or another, that love was what was tying them together.

 

“You're still sad.”

 

Doojoon murmured, angling his head so he could see Junhyung's profile and part of the emotions fleeting on his face. The usual mask Junhyung wore had crumbled the night before and Doojoon was still trying to make sense of all of it.

 

“Who is this Yoseob? Why are you so afraid of him? And why Heechul looked panicky when you mentioned his name? Talk to me, Junhyung. Please.”

 

He felt more than he heard Junhyung's sigh through his barrage of questions. He was ready to be met with rejection but to his surprise, his master started talking. His voice was so low that Doojoon had to strain his ear to hear him over the sound of the fire crackling happily. The contrast was so sharp between it and the dark story escaping Junhyung's lips.

 

“I was a human like you before. I had a family, pets and I was happy but then my brother and me got attacked one night and I woke up a different person. No one was here to teach us everything I taught you. I went through excrutiating pain I wish to no one. Newborn vampires can either survive or die. I survived but my little brother died. I resented the man who did that to us. It took me years to cross his path again but I was faced with a choice: to follow him or to take care of Hyuna who he had just bit. You know which path I followed.”

 

Doojoon didn't say a word. He wanted to know the whole story and he was sure that if he stayed patient, Junhyung would keep going. The older vampire was obviously struggling with a past he had not come to term with and Doojoon knew he was lucky enough to not be in the same situation, as unnerving as it had been at first.

 

“That man went against all the rules of our world and married a human decades later. They had a son, Yoseob. He was so full of himself that he didn't watch his back and I took the opportunity to kill him. His son never forgave me and set on killing me. Being part human, part vampire untitled him to be immortal like we are. This is why he is the most dangerous hunter that exists. And now that he knows about you, he will make everything to get you. Hurting you means torturing me.”

 

Junhyung covered Doojoon's hand with his and whispered brokenly, “I already lost too many people I loved, I don't want to lose another one.”

 

Doojoon crawled on the carpet until he was facing Junhyung. He kissed him, hands working on the buttons of Junhyung's shirt. He didn't know how to comfort with words so he chose to do it the only other way he knew: with his body.

 

Junhyung was surprised by the turn of actions but he surroundered gladly to Doojoon's ministrations, all too happy to let him take the lead and shut his thoughts in the process. He wrapped his arms around Doojoon's neck while the young man guided him to the floor, his shirt falling open to reveal a palid chest. Junhyung wasn't a shy person but that night, under the gaze of Doojoon and after the state of roughness his confession left him, he wanted to cover himself up and hide away.

 

“Don't.”

 

Doojoon murmured, lips wrapping around the tiny bud of Junhyung's erect nipple. He marveled at the golden glow the fire gave to Junhyung's usually pale skin and drown into its softness. He traced the scars crossing Junhyung's chest with ghosting fingers, eliciting small gasps from the vampire who was watching him with piercing, dark eyes. He had questions about them but kept them for a later time. All he wanted at the moment was taking all the troubles away from his master's mind.

 

Junhyung lost himself under Doojoon's touch. He couldn't keep track of time and all coherent thoughts escaped him. He didn't even realised he was completely naked until the slippery warmth of Doojoon's mouth surrounded his shaft. The young vampire was alternatively nipping and licking on the skin or deepthroating him, forcing moans out of his mouth. Junhyung grasped on Doojoon's hair, a little too harsh for comfort but neither of the men cared.

 

Doojoon felt Junhyung trembling under him, the inpending release making him tense as if to prevent himself of cumming but the young vampire redoubled his efforts until Junhyung came with a cry, body bowed in such a perfect arc that it sent his shaft deep down Doojoon's throat. The young man swallowed it all, licking him clean before kneeling between Junhyung's legs, pushing two fingers into his tight opening as he kissed him reverently.

 

Junhyung keened, body oversensitive after the powerful release. He didn't shy away though, meeting every flick of Doojoon's wrist with a move of his hips. Soon he was begging for more, words tumbling past his lips so incoherently that he wasn't sure what he was really asking.

 

Doojoon smiled, pushing Junhyung's legs further apart as he pressed into him, slowly breaking through the still tight opening. He looked at his master in that moment, hair plastered on his forehead by sweat, face scrunched up into a mix of pain and pleasure as if unsure what to really feel, hands grasping into the empty air. As he moved his hips settling into a slow, steady rhythm, Doojoon placed his palms against Junhyung's and kissed him.

 

Soon after, encouraged by Junhyung's breathy moans, he came inside the overspent body of his master who had a difficult time keeping his eyes open. Doojoon smiled, nuzzling his neck and piercing the skin to drink just enough blood to have the coppery taste of it on his buds. He then leaned up to kiss Junhyung, the mix of saliva and blood awakening both of them.

 

“Don't tempt me, Doojoon.”

 

Junhyung growled, hands moving to his bottom on their own accord. Doojoon chuckled, a dark light shining into his eyes.

 

“What if I want?”

 

He asked cockily to what Junhyung answered by dragging him into the bathroom. Pushing him under the shower, he let the hot water pelted over them as he kissed him hungrily. Junhyung wanted more of his body, to feel him squirm with need under his hands but one tiny word sent all these thoughts crashing down. Tearing himself apart from the young vampire, Junhyung walked out of the room without bothering to dry himself.

 

He heard Doojoon calling after him, confusion and hurt laced in his voice but he didn't care. He wanted to be away from all of this. Thoughts were swirling into his mind, he was powerless to stop them. He needed to regain control on himself but he would be unable to do so in so close proximity with Doojoon.

 

He was ready to bolt from the bedroom when Doojoon came running after him and blocked his path. “What is it? Don't you dare shutting me out right now.”

 

Junhyung's anger flarred and in his rage, he grabbed the nearest object and threw it against the wall, flecks of glass raining down on the carpet floor.

 

“Don't ever call me Master again. I'm not like that, I don't own you. Leave me alone. Get the fuck out of here.”

 

Junhyung's screams surprised Doojoon but he let him get it all off of him. The older vampire was struggling with something bigger than Doojoon could understand, that much was obvious but he was determined to help him get through it. But when the screaming and throwing didn't show any sign of stopping, the young male took a radical decision he was sure he would regret afterward: he punched Junhyung. Hard.

 

The vampire fell on the floor, shocked into silence and Doojoon took the opportunity to kneel in front of him. He touched his cheek which was already starting to swell. When Junhyung didn't show any sign of pushing him away, he hugged him feeling the dampness of tears slidding down his shoulder.

 

Doojoon didn't know how long they stayed like this, him embracing Junhyung and the vampire leaning into him, waves of grief rolling over him. The sound of the doorbell pulled them out of their torpor and Doojoon guided his master to the bed before dressing up quickly. Whoever was at the door was insistant.

 

“You sure took your sweet time, Jun-”

 

Kikwang stopped when Doojoon appeared in front of him. It was unusual for his friend to let his disciple answer the door. What worried him even more was the look on Doojoon's face. Something was wrong and now more than before he could feel it.

 

“Where is he?”

 

He asked, forcing his way into the apartment. He didn't make it far before Doojoon grabbed him forcefully, barring his fangs. Dongwoon was at his side in a second but didn't show any sign of stopping his fellow disciple. He must knew that Doojoon wouldn't do anything to harm his own master.

 

“He's not feeling well, he needs to rest. Leave us alone.”

 

“Not before I see him.” Kikwang protested, fighting with himself not to punch the young vampire.

 

Doojoon refused, looking even more menacing than before. Maybe even a little taller if Kikwang was honest with himself but he was determinated not to show any weakness to the other. Dongwoon grabbed his arm and a look of understanting passed between the two young males. There was nothing Kikwang could do than to drop it out for the moment. It was clear none of the young vampires would let him do as he pleased.

 

“We will come back tomorrow.”

 

After they left and Doojoon made sure the door was locked, he rushed back to the bedroom where he found Junhyung laying on his back, an arm covering his eyes. He approched him tentatively, not sure if he had the right to claim the other side of the bed.

 

“I'm sorry, Doo. I didn't mean to scare you.”

 

Junhyung felt the bed dipped under Doojoon's weight then the silkiness of his hair tickling his chin as the young male rested his head on his chest. Wrapping an arm around Doojoon's waist, Junhyung breathed into his scent. There was something soothing in it, something reminiscent of his long lost home that he cherished.

 

“Kikwang will come back tomorrow. I was rude to him.”

 

Junhyung chuckled despite of himself. He had felt the protectiveness coming out from Doojoon when his couple of friends stepped into the apartment, a feeling so powerful that it calmed him down instantly. Without knowing it, the young vampire was already resciprocating his inner feelings and even though it was too early to talk about them, it was comforting.

 

Junhyung kissed the top of Doojoon's head, letting him snuggle a little closer. He was hungry, his eye hurt but despite all of that, he didn't want to move. He sensed that his companion needed a good explanation about his state of mind. Everything else needed to wait.

 

“Is it part of the process of being mates the way you act? I'm lost. You're hard, almost heartless most of the time but then one encounter with your worst nightmare and you become the opposite. It's not the first time you cross path so why this reaction now? And what is wrong with me calling you 'Master'? I always did before but tonight, it felt like you were ready to kill me.”

 

Junhyung reached for the duvet and covered them with it, feeling chilly despite the warmth coming from Doojoon's body. With a sigh, he rolled on his side to face his disciple and started playing with a strand of hair, the gesture not so out of character if he dared to show his true nature to anyone.

 

“I don't know why it affects me so much this time. I can't give you answers regarding the mating's matter because I am not familiar with it. This is the first time for me and it'll also be the last. What I can tell you is that it's been over two centuries that I hide behind a mask. Don't think I'm weak or anything but I didn't allow myself to let me really feel. Feelings can be deadly for young vampires. Too many lost their life in the hands of hunters because they were too soft. This world we now live in is really tough, you can't be kind.”

 

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking back at Doojoon who was listening to him intently. Something in his silent acceptance forced him to continue, to bare his soul to him.

 

“But I'm tired of this life. I'm tired of being this person who's killing hunters without a second thought. I'm tired of being cold. I'm tired of running away from a monster and I'm tired of worrying about you being killed by him. I want to show you my true self, weaknesses and all. I just want to 'be' with you.”

 

Doojoon was moved by Junhyung's confession and he had to blink back tears before trying to formulate an answer to him. There was so much that was needed to be said but in the end, he was at a loss of words. The silence grew between them, charging in intensity by the seconds. All the things he didn't say, he started expressing them with his hands soon straddling a very naked man as he kissed him.

 

“Let's move away. Somewhere he will never find us.”

 

Junhyung's hand stilled on his hips as the words stumbled past his lips but Doojoon didn't feel more sure of himself after he replayed them in his mind. He wanted to stay by Junhyung's sides. He wanted to know him, the real Junhyung behind the mask. He wanted to experience a carefree life even if for a few years. If it meant going to live to the other side of the world, he was ready to do it.

 

“Where do you want to go?”

 

The glimmer of hope in Junhyung's eyes was enough to comfort him in his decision. They had to leave everything behind them if only to come back stronger than ever.

 

“Australia. I want to see a koala.”

 

Junhyung's smile soon turned into laughter and he rolled them over, kissing Doojoon tenderly. “Then we're going.”

 

Junhyung made love to Doojoon, spooning him against his body and lacing their fingers together. It was sweet and so different from their other times, connecting them to another level, one there was no stepping back from. More than master and disciple, they were now lovers. Something that hit Doojoon so hard it left him breatheless but he would deal with it at a later time. Right now, he just wanted to bask into this cocoon they were in.

 


	7. Chapter 6

 

Four years had passed since Junhyung and Doojoon left Seoul. Four years were they managed to keep a peaceful life, staying under the radar of the hunters. This false sense of security was dangerous but they remained careful, Junhyung only going on a hunt when he could not stand the taste of bottled blood anymore. Doojoon was always in a fool mood on those nights, refusing to admit he was jealous. He realised he was in love with Junhyung on the day they decided to move out but since then, he had taken his distances with the older vampire. He noticed how it hurt Junhyung but he was not ready to accept his feelings.

 

There was also the fear of Yoseob finding them out. The hunter had made it clear that he would find them, no matter how far they would go. It was just a matter of time before they came face to face with him. Doojoon still remembered the day they left, how Yoseob found them at the airport: he still bore the mark of their encounter. He had been lucky that Junhyung reacted fast and that the hall was crowded because he was not sure he would still be alive if not. Nightmares haunted him and guilt stopped him to give in into his feelings. Still the dark feelings eating at him whenever Junhyung left his sides were growing and nothing could stop the impending crisis.

 

Junhyung noticed the way Doojoon was rubbing his wrist where Yoseob left his mark. He knew the young vampire was unhappy, it was always the same thing and he could not suppress his sigh. Tonight he would have to go out to get fresh blood and it would result in yet another fight. They spent the four previous years like this, moving from blissful days where Junhyung showed everything Doojoon thought were lengends or disappeared to horrendous fights after which they did not talk to each others for days. It was wearing him down and he could not talk about it to anyone. All his friends were in Seoul and for their security, they did not contact each other.

 

Add to that the fact that they did not sleep together since their departure and Junhyung was left wondering what happened between them. He thought being away would help them to get closer but, if anything, it brought them farther away. It made him sad so to hide it, he became colder. Smiling was a rare occurrence for him and he made sure to give enough space to his young companion.

 

“I'm going. I will be back in a couple of hours.”

 

“Don't.”

 

Doojoon's voice was cold, it stopped him from opening the door. Never before Doojoon had tried to stop him, no matter how he hated that Junhyung would leave him for hours to feed himself. The older vampire turned to face him, scowl in place.

 

“I have to feed, Doojoon. I cannot stay with you tonight.”

 

“Don't go.”

 

More than jealousy, Doojoon had a really bad feeling and it was the fear of something happening to his Master that forced him to talk in the first place.

 

“Doojoon...” Junhyung started, trying to keep his cool, “We went through it countless time already. I have to get fresh blood in order not to fall sick. I am not looking for another disciple but I will if you keep bitching like that.”

 

The words hurt more than Doojoon cared to admit. Rage pouring in his veins, he pinned Junhyung against the wall, baring his fangs. It was such an unusual behavior coming from him that Junhyung was left powerless. He stared at his companion with wide eyes, trying to understand what was obviously scaring him.

 

“Why?”

 

Doojoon closed his eyes and took several steps back, needing the distance to regain his control. He thrusted a hand into his hair, fingers curling tightly around the short strands before looking back at his Master. There were so many things he wanted to say but he did not know where to start.

 

“Don't go tonight, please. I love you, I don't want you to be hurt. So please, don't go. There's something dark outside, something horrible, I can feel it. Suck my blood if you're hungry but I'm begging you, don't leave me.”

 

Junhyung was disarmed in front of Doojoon's distress. He had felt the darkness lurking around for the past few days, he knew Yoseob had found their trace but he thought he still had a few days before moving away: enough days to get fresh blood but he was proven wrong. If Doojoon also felt it, it meant it was already too late. Yoseob was close.

 

He walked to his disciple and pulled him in his arms, kissing his temple to soothe his worries away. It was the closer they had been in four years and the feeling of the young vampire's body against him awaken his desire. The timing was horribly wrong but he could not stop himself from kissing Doojoon, tangling their tongues in a dance only they knew.

 

“We will have to talk about the feeding but later. Now we have to pack.” Junhyung said softly, “The darkness you are feeling, it's Yoseob. He's in town.”

 

“You saw him?”

 

Doojoon was scared and angry. Junhyung knew how afraid he was of the hunter after he almost killed him at the airport, why did he hide his presence to him?

 

“No, I didn't but I felt him like you do.” Junhyung explained, “At first, I thought it was a level 1 hunter but if you're feeling it too, it can only be him. We need to leave tonight, go pack.”

 

Doojoon nodded, knowing there was nothing he could say nor do that would change Junhyung's mind, not when he used this tone. He started walking up the stairs when a crash resounded from the bathroom. In a heartbeat, Junhyung was pulling him down the stairs and rushing him through the back door.

 

He kissed him fervently before pushing him away. “Run, Doo.”

 

“No.” Doojoon grasped Junhyung's arm, preventing him to go back inside what had been their house for the past months. “He will kill you.”

 

Junhyung turned around and hugged him, “I love you. Run as far as you can, I will find you back. You're too young to fight him yet. Please, run.”

 

He pushed him again just as Yoseob appeared behind his back and swung a thick rope toward them. Doojoon did not wait and ran as fast as he could, ignoring the pain coursing through him as he knew Junhyung was fighting their worst enemy. He wished with all his might that his Master would be able to escape as he curled into the corner of a dead-end, tears streaming down his cheeks as he was unable to stop the unslaught of pain ripping through his members.

 

“How sweet was it. You're so in love with your disciple, it's sickening.” Yoseob snarled, flogging Junhyung once more.

 

It would have been so easy to kill him by now but the hunter loved to torture his victims and Junhyung was a particular one. A vampire he swore he would destroy before giving him the final blow. So far, it had resulted to nothing: Junhyung was enduring everything with merely a groan of pain here and there. He sure was resistant to the pain. It was infuriating him but he would not show it.

 

“I should have killed him when I had the opportunity but what's the fun in it, huh?

 

Drawing back the chord embroidered with silver threads, he got ready to hit Junhyung once more but the vampire surprised him by catching the whip in a vice grip, tugging the hunter close to his body. Beads of sweat were dripping down his face, the only sign that he was in great pain.

 

“I will never let you touch him anymore. Do you hear me?”

 

Junhyung said through gritted teeth. In a swift movement, he wrapped the chord around the neck of the hunter and tightened his grip until Yoseob's face turned blue and he lost consciousness. The vampire let go of him then and fell on the floor, his battered body aching so much he was not sure how he would be able to find Doojoon.

 

The thought of his companion was what forced him to get up while he still had time and walked out of the house, carrying a bag containing their most precious belongings he kept in case of such emergency. He got to the corner of the street before his legs failed him and he collapsed on the dirty concrete, the last thing he saw before losing his battle against the pain being a tall, dark figure bending over him.

 

**

 

“Doojoon, you need to rest. We don't know when he's going to wake up.”

 

The young vampire did not move from his seat, eyes fixed on Junhyung lying unconscious on the bed. It had been a month since Yoseob's attack and even after they managed to bring him back to Heechul for care he had not woken up. Doojoon was terrorized. He saw the scars marring Junhyung's body, ugly reminders of that fated night. The skin was swollen, pus leaking through the deepest ones for days but the one scaring him the most was on his right hand. The flesh had been teared apart to the point that he could almost see bones and it did not show any sign of healing. Heechul had tried to reassure him by telling him that with time, the scars would only be memories but it did not stop Doojoon for crying every time his eyes landed on the destroyed hand.

 

Dongwoon and Kikwang stopped by every day but it did not bring him any comfort. To the contrary, it put him in such a state of anguish that Heechul had asked them not to step in Junhyung's room anymore. The ever present guilt was too much for the young vampire to face anyone. Heechul was the only person able to come close to him for he was the only one to heal Junhyung's injuries.

 

“Doojoon... when is the last time you ate or slept?”

 

The man blinked bleary eyes at Hyuna, wondering when she entered the room. He did not realize she had been the one talking to him, trying to coax him out of the room for the last hour. He shook his head to clear his mind, but if anything it made it even more foggy.

 

“I can't leave him.”

 

Hyuna sighed, her usual annoyance at the vampire melting into concern at the sight of the state he was in. He had lost weight, his clothes hanging from his frame limply, cheeks sunken and dark circles under his eyes. Those same eyes which were full of anguish when they usually gleamed mischievously even when he was serious. He was not the same anymore and she did not have in her to push him like she would usually do.

 

She sat at his sides and gathered him in her arms, letting him cry all his heart content before offering her neck to him. He had to feed if he did not want to be sick then she would try to make him sleep at least a couple of hours. Junhyung would have wanted her to take her of his disciple, of that she was sure.

 

“Eat. I used to feed from Junhyung in my early days so it shouldn't be too bad of a taste for you. You will need all your strength once he wake up.”

 

Doojoon hesitated before sinking his teeth into her skin, the taste at once foreign and familiar. He pulled away after a while just enough to rest his head on Hyuna's shoulder. She shared his grief and it made him comfortable enough to rely on her.

 

“Talk to me, Doojoon. I know I haven't been the friendliest around here but I care about you two.”

 

The young vampire closed his eyes briefly before straightening up, looking at his Master. He felt more than he saw Hyuna angling her body as to watch him closer but he chose to ignore it, focusing on putting his thoughts in order.

 

“He's going to wake up, right?”

 

The woman placed a comforting hand on his arm and nodded.

 

“Of course. He's strong and he has you now. He wouldn't have escaped Yoseob to abandon you right away. But that hunter really did a number on him this time, it will take him time to heal.”

 

“Did you see his hand?”

 

Hyuna knelt in front of Doojoon and forced him to look at her. She needed him to understand that nothing was his fault and that with time, he would heal. Cupping Doojoon's cheek in her hand, she started talking softly.

 

“The damages caused by silver take a long time to disappear and sometimes they don't, that's why you can see all these scars on Junhyung but his hand, it is going to heal. Trust me on that. Heechul is doing everything in his power to ensure that. The perfusions are helping a lot for the skin to regenerate. Once he will wake up and you will start feeding from him again, the process will slow down but we'll keep the perfusions going. Don't feel guilty. You tried to protect each other.”

 

“I felt something was wrong that night but all we did was fighting.”

 

Hyuna shook her head in front of Doojoon's obvious distress. She wished she could do more for him but unless Junhyung regained consciousness, there was nothing to ease Doojoon's pain.

 

“You couldn't know Yoseob was already there. Junhyung didn't even know.”

 

Doojoon's eyes were brimming with tears. He was about to protest more when a movement from the bed caught his attention. He stood up abruptly, throwing Hyuna out of balance but he didn't stop to help her as he ran to the bed. Junhyung's eyes were fluttering, brows gathered together as a soft moan of pain escaped his lips.

 

The young vampire placed a trembling hand on Junhyung's forehead and talked to him softly, urging him not to make any sudden moves that would result in him being in much more pain. Eventually the older male opened his eyes and was met with Doojoon's teary face, the man not knowing if he should cry or laugh. Junhyung was finally awake. After a month of worrying, his companion was finally back to him.

 

“Can you say it again?” Junhyung whispered through cracked lips, the words painful after being unconscious for so long.

 

Those words were not the ones Doojoon expected to hear from him and it took him some time to figure out what the vampire meant but when he eventually put the dots together, he could not stop himself from laughing. Then he started murmuring the three words over and over again, not caring about their audience. He needed to make his feelings known to the other. He did not want to miss another opportunity. He was in love with Junhyung and he did not want to hide it anymore, to hell with the consequences.

 

Eventually, Heechul forced him to take a step back so he could examine their friend. Apart from his obvious scars and weakness, Junhyung was feeling as well as possible but it did not ease the red head vampire's worries. There was still a long way to go before his friend recovered fully.

 

“I'll bring you something to drink. Be right back.”

 

Heechul left the room, quickly followed by Hyuna but not after she kissed Junhyung on the cheek, few tears slidding down her cheeks. Once they were alone, Doojoon laid on the bed by Junhyung's side, wrapping an arm around his waist. He was exhausted suddenly, his whole body screaming for rest. The last thing he heard before succumbing to a welcome slumber was Junhyung's voice.

 

“I love you too.”

 


	8. Chapter 7

Doojoon was laying in bed, watching Hyuna brushing her hair. Since Junhyung regained consciousness, he had been banned from entering the bedroom. Heechul did not want to see them together, arguing that for Junhyung's health benefits they should not be in the same room. Doojoon had tried to protest to no avail, Junhyung's acceptance to the situation rendered him powerless. He was craving for his Master: feeding on Hyuna was not enough anymore and it started to make him sick. His stomach was still churning even though it had been more than an hour since he ate. He could not hide the side effects anymore – Hyuna was too perceptive for that – yet, she still had not said anything about it. Doojoon respected her for that.

 

Rolling on his sides and pressing a pillow to his stomach, he sighed, attracting the attention of the female vampire. She glanced at him through the mirror and gave him a tight smile. Shiny strands of burgundy hair framed her face, softening the edges of her angular jawline and high cheekbones. The lack of make-up made her look younger. Doojoon grimaced in an attempt to smile back to what Hyuna raised an eyebrow questioningly.

 

“Still unwell?”

 

Doojoon nodded: it would be stupid to deny it now. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing like he saw Hyuna do countless times since they shared the same room and slowly relaxed, the dull pain disappearing little by little.

 

“I will talk to Heechul. It's about time you get back to Junnie.”

 

Doojoon looked at Hyuna. She was applying her make-up expertly, in quick gestures but her gaze was fixed on him. He sat up, his back to the door, and crossed his legs keeping the pillow firmly pressed against his chest. He needed the reassurance of the soft material in the absence of his Master.

 

“Can you tell me more about your Junhyung?”

 

“My Junhyung?”

 

Hyuna smiled, giving one last stroke of mascara to her eyelashes before putting the item carefully back on the desk. She turned to face the young vampire and crossed her legs, skirt ridding slightly up and showing off more skin than Doojoon was comfortable with. Mindful of his malaise, she threw a shawl over her laps so that the only thing he could see was her boots.

 

“My Junhyung is a man of hard edges with a soft heart. He will put himself in danger to protect the ones he loves. He is patient, caring, mindful of everyone's needs.” She said fondly before sadness engulfed her. With trembling lips, she continued, “Because of my recklessness, he is suffering a lot. I would not be here if he hadn't saved my life.”

 

“What happened?” Doojoon asked, moving a little closer. None of them noticed the silhouette standing against the threshold, hiding into the shadows of the hallway.

 

“Not so long ago, I was one of those vampires who only thought of partying. I was tired of always looking behind my back and that particular night, I decided that no matter what, I was going to have fun. I persuaded Junhyung to come with me and after a couple of hours and one too many drinks, we both forgot our worries. Yoseob took the opportunity to attack us. He disguised himself and took me to a back alley. I was too intoxicated to care who I was about to blow and it is a mistake I will forever regret.”

 

Hyuna had to stop, tears threatening to run over her cheeks. She looked up to the ceiling, taking deep breaths before offering a shaky smile to her audience.

 

“Junnie found me before it was too late. Yoseob thought I was dead and it's a mistake he's going to regret one day. I stayed in a coma for a couple of months and since then, Junhyung carries a guilt that prevents him to live properly. I am the only one at fault here but he won't have it.”

 

She leaned over and took Doojoon's hands, staring at him intently. The young vampire did not dare moving, fingers curling slightly over Hyuna's as she urged him to make a promise.

 

“Don't let him feel guilty for what happened in Australia. Promise me you won't let him close up again. None of you are at fault. Promise me, Doojoon.”

 

“I promise.” Doojoon whispered, turning around quickly when he heard a sharp intake of air behind them.

 

Junhyung was standing at the door, a lone tear sliding down his cheek. Heechul allowed him to leave his room for a moment and the first thing that came to his mind was to see his disciple but then, he came upon the two of them talking and he could not make himself known. He felt too weak to move now, drained of all his energy. Leaning heavily against the doorframe, he glanced between his sister and disciple, unable to stop himself from thinking about the two events that changed him to the core. There was so much he wanted to say but he could not utter a word.

 

Doojoon walked to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Junhyung kissed his temple, thanking him silently. Exchanging a small smile with Hyuna, he then motioned for them to walk out of the room. He needed some alone time with the young vampire, something Doojoon would not deny him. It had been too long since they could be together, only the two of them.

 

Junhyung let the younger to lead him to the bathroom, not questioning him for that peculiar choice when all he wanted was to be back in bed, still feeling too tired to do much. He sat at the edge of the bathtub while Doojoon turned on the water before helping him to undress. He welcomed the warm water with a content sigh. The sponge baths Heechul insisted on giving him were starting to be really annoying and to be able to relax in the water, with Doojoon softly washing his hair, was an unrivaled feeling.

 

“Is it okay?”

 

Doojoon's voice broke the silence surrounding them, forcing Junhyung to focus on the present time. He tilted his head slightly, meeting Doojoon's stare. The concern he saw in his eyes made him crave for the young vampire and he wrapped a hand around Doojoon's wrist, tugging him down until their lips touched for a soft kiss.

 

“It feels good.”

 

He answered, Doojoon not knowing if his Master referred to the pressure he applied carefully on his scalp or the kiss. He smiled nonetheless, keeping his ministrations until Junhyung stopped him, stating that he was falling asleep.

 

Once back in the bedroom, Doojoon was ready to leave the older vampire alone but the soft plea coming from the bed stopped him in his track. He did not have the heart to step away after that. He leaned against the door and observed the other who was burried under a pile of blankets, looking so fragile that it broke his heart.

 

“Come here, Doo. Let me touch you.”

 

Junhyung murmured, extending a hand that Doojoon was all too happy to grab. Yearning for more, he squeezed his body into the small space between his Master and the edge of the bed, holding on Junhyung tightly when he tried to give him more space.

 

“You're such a child, you know that?”

 

Junhyung chuckled but there was no malice in his voice. He slid a hand in Doojoon's hair and let the young vampire have his way. He was all too happy to comply having missed the presence of his disciple by his sides. They had to talk about a lot of things, mainly what happened between them in the last years and what it implied but that conversation could wait a little more. For the moment, he just wanted to enjoy the warmth of the young body against his skin, the soft caress of lips against his neck, small nips showing him how much Doojoon was hungry but at the same time conscious of the state of his Master.

 

“Drink.”

 

Doojoon shook his head, burrying it in the crook of Junhyung's shoulder. The scent coming from his body was enticing but the threats Heechul laid upon him were still too fresh in his mind for him to attempt to feed from his Master, as much as he was craving for it.

 

“Heechul will never leave me alone if I try...”

 

“He's not here.” Junhyung interrupted, moving Doojoon until he was laying flush on top of his body, “You can't keep feeding on Hyuna. You're both going to fall sick. Drink, it's okay. I will be fine.”

 

Doojoon observed his companion for a while until his hunger was too important to fight. He sank his teeth into Junhyung's skin and almost choked on the blood, so thick and so warm, so addictive. As much as he was thankful for Hyuna to feed him all this time, nothing was comparable to the taste of his Master. It took him a lot of control to stop before it was too late and even then he had to fight the urge to drink more.

 

Pressing his lips to Junhyung's, he instigated a kiss to distract himself but the effect was to awaken another desire that was much more difficult to suppress. Before he knew it, he had his hands under Junhyung's shirt, pressing his hips down to relieve the pressure in his pants.

 

“Doo... stop.”

 

Junhyung said, head rolling on the pillow. He wanted the young vampire but was too exhausted to do anything at the moment. He knew Doojoon wanted much more than he could offer but at the same time would not force him into anything they were not ready to do.

 

“Wait a little more, okay?”

 

Junhyung hugged his companion, relishing the feelings of Doojoon's hands on his skin, the young vampire unable to stop caressing the bruised skin. It was so simple to have him here, in the confines of the room, with no one to disturb them. It would be easy to forget how they came to be there in the first place. With a sigh, Junhyung chased the bad thoughts from his mind, focusing on the young man instead.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Title:** To the ends of the earth -part8-

 **Pairing:** 2jun

 **Length:** chaptered

 **Genre:** angst

 **Rating:** r

 

 **Summary:** "You can run. You can keep running to the ends of the earth. But I won't be far behind you." C. Neill

 

 

 

 

“Checkmate.”

 

Doojoon stared at the game in disbelief. Once again, Junhyung defeated him. It seemed that no matter how many times they played, the old vampire would always win. He was unbeatable.

 

“I told you to protect your king.” Junhyung said, moving a few pieces back to show him a new trick. “If you had left your knight on C3, I would have been unable to do checkmate.”

 

Doojoon sighed, getting up from the bed. He took the game and placed on the small table in the corner of the room before sitting next to his Master, a little restless after spending so long hidden in the apartment. He longed for a walk outside under the moon light, missing the sight of the stars high up above them. He wanted to spend some time alone with Junhyung, away from prying eyes or ears. He felt ready to explode with all the things that were forbidden to him. He was not made for inactivity nor was he for patience. He knew he was being unfair to his companion, throwing tantrums more often than not and it was difficult for Junhyung to remain calm during those times. If only he could channel his energy into something more challenging than a 'stupid' game of chess.

 

“Where did you learn to play?”

 

Junhyung felt that Doojoon was bored. More than bored, he was impatient. It was beginning to be very difficult to defuse his temper. Soon, they would have to go out before it was too late but he was still feeling too unwell to face the dangers of the outside. He felt safe behind the walls of Heechul's apartment, under the protection of the influential vampire. It was dangerous to get accustomed to it because he would have to leave this safety net soon but he would not mind enjoying it a little more.

 

“Heechul taught me.”

 

The curiousity of the young vampire was picked. It was obvious in the way he angled his body toward his Master, eyes shining with the knowledge that he was about to undiscover another layer of Junhyung's life and the old vampire let him have it.

 

“How did you meet him?”

 

Junhyung smiled, reliving his first encounter with the peculiar man centuries ago. It was one of the rare happy memories he dared to keep in mind, one that always brought him joy in his darkest moments. He never shared it before for fear of having it stained with horror but with Doojoon, it was safe. His young companion would cherish it, as he cherished every little piece of the past Junhyung shared with him.

 

“I was a very young vampire; Hyuna wasn't even born.” Junhyung chuckled as he remembered the day. “I was working in a bar and let me tell you, I wasn't really gifted. I was holding this heavy tray when he bumped into me and the drinks spilled on his clothes. He was wearing this weird shirt with lot of frills and furbelows, white as snow, and a pale yellow pair of pants so skinny it didn't leave anything to the imagination. Unecessary to say that he looked like someone threw up on him after I dropped the tray on his clothes. But he didn't yell at me. No, he laughed.”

 

“He laughed?” Doojoon asked, astonished.

 

“Yes, he did. Then he offered me a job. 'You are not cut for being a bartender. Be my courier.' The paid was far better than what I earned at the bar and I had free access to all the blood I wanted. For a young vampire, it was heaven. On the long run, we became friends.”

 

Doojoon observed his Master, looking for any traces of the young vampire he once was. The light in his eyes was back, even if only for a few minutes but he would not allow it to disappear again. It was time to put an end to Junhyung's depression, of that Doojoon was sure of. It was a bit presemptious to wish to end it but if he at least could push it to a far and very tiny corner of the mind of his Master, it was enough for him.

 

Moving from the bed, he started rummaging through the drawers until he found a thick scarf and a beanie which were not pink or any other flashy colors. Throwing them to Junhyung, he started dressing up urging him to do the same.

 

“Doo, we can't go out. It's not safe.”

 

Doojoon stared at him, frown in place. He would not let his Master stop him again. This time, they were going out, Junhyung wanting it or not.

 

“We are going out.” He growled, taking his phone and sending a quick message before pocketing it back. “Kikwang and Dongwoon are coming. Heechul will be in his office working, ready to help if needed and Hyuna is coming back soon. What do you have to fear?”

 

Junhyung's eyes turned to a dark color, flames dancing in them. Usually it would be enough of a sign for Doojoon to stop pushing but not this time. He had enough. He would not accept any cop-out from his Master. Walking to the bed, he pulled him out harshly from his coccoon and dragged him out the room.

 

At the ruckus, Heechul left his office. He chuckled at the sight before him, a fuming Junhyung with a hat sitting askew on top of his hair and a fluffy scarf wrapped losely around his neck was facing him, hitting Doojoon's arm to no avail. It was not funny in the way it showed how weak the vampire still was – on normal occasion, Doojoon would be facing the floor, bloody-faced – but it was hilarious to see the ascendancy the disciple had on his master.

 

“What is happening here?” Heechul asked in-between fits of laughter.

 

“We're going out in the garden.” Doojoon said, the doorbell interrupting him. “And that would be Kikwang and Dongwoon. I told them to come because Junhyung is too scared to go out with only me. As if something would happen to us here.”

 

The exasperation in his voice was too obvious and the guilt and fear crossing Junhyung's expression were equally noticeable. The couple of vampire stepping inside the apartement were a welcomed distraction to everyone present in the hallway.

 

Squeezing Junhyung's shoulder in a comforting way, Heechul smiled. “As much as it is killing me to admit it, Doojoon is right. It will do you good to walk around the garden for a bit. No more than twenty minutes.” He then added to Doojoon's attention.

 

The young vampire smiled victoriously and took Junhyung's hand who was done fighting, leading him to the back door. It was a small step but he hoped it would bring more in the future. Dongwoon stood behind them, jubilant. It had been his idea to force Junhyung to do something out of his current comfort zone. He was glad Doojoon followed through it.

 

The garden was covered in snow, flakes coming down from the sky in a slow dance. Under the moonlight, it was a beautiful spectacle which left Doojoon in awe. He turned to Junhyung and snuggled to his side, relaxing when his companion finally wrapped an arm around his waist. The vampire did not look angry anymore: he looked almost happy, entranced by the sight before them.

 

Kikwang and Dongwoon walked away, giving them space. Doojoon thanked then mentally, walking in the opposite direction alongside his Master. It was so peaceful in this enchanted space, climbing roses covering wooden archways, squares of earth which would be flooded with luscious vegetables during the summer encompassed by bushes of box trees, a small pond covered with a thin coat of ice completing the scenery. It was a garden which was magical to Doojoon's eyes.

 

Junhyung stopped him, partially hidden behind a peach tree and pinned him to the tree, bits of bark catching in Doojoon's scarf. Closing the small gap between them, he kissed him almost too forcefully, tongue exploring every nooks and cranies of his mouth. Doojoon swallowed the moan threatening to escape his throat and tugged at Junhyung's scarf, bringing him closer.

 

“Jun...” He whimpered, feeling the lips of his Master stretched into a smile.

 

“Soon. I promise.”

 

Junhyung stepped away just as their friends rounded the corner, looking between them with amusement. It was so obvious that something had transpired between the two, Doojoon's breath coming in short puff in the frigid air and Junhyung's cheeks tinted in a healthy pink.

 

“Time to go back inside.” Kikwang announced, bypassing them with a knowing smile.

 

Doojoon sighed, about to protest when he noticed the dishaveled state of his friend. Obviously, they were not the only ones making the most of the privacy of this garden.

 

 

 


End file.
